Return of the Frequently Vanishing Files
by WeasleyTwin1
Summary: Fred and George and their mischief they manage with the help of ol' Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.
1. Default Chapter Title

# The Return of the Frequently Vanishing Files of 

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

By: WeasleyTwin1

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back. Sorry I've been gone for so long but I've been working and haven't had any time to write much of anything. Hmmm, well here's more from Fred and George. This story is not done yet, so if anyone has any helpful hints or anything you think might be good, just tell me in the review. Also if you don't read the first parts of this story this part will make little sense. As you all know these characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Can't wait for book four!!!!

"Just wait till they find out that the spell I put on their banner is not reversible," said George smugly as the twins sat in front of the now vacant portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"What!?!" said Fred as he turned from the vacant canvass to look at his twin in surprise.

"Yep, it's all thanks to ol' Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs again," he said a smirk on his face as he caressed the binding of the book, which he still had. "They gave me an anti-reversal spell that prevents any and all reversal spells, even the highest level spells. Professor Dumbledore himself couldn't break the spell."

"Wow, now that's saying something. I wonder how a powerful spell like that fell into the hands of students? Not that I really care because it means better mischief for us in the future with banner pranks. I wish I could see the look on McGonagall's face when she can't break the spell," Fred smiled a little to himself as he imagined all the professors going about trying to counter their banner charm.

"They must have been really smart students. I wonder who they were?" George gazed at the Fat Lady's canvass again but she had not returned yet. "I wonder where they go?"

"Huh?" said Fred, distractedly as he was still caught up in his Professor vision which was similar to the "all the king's horses and all the king's men" part of the Humpty-Dumpty tale and gave his twin a strange look. "Who goes?"

"The people in the portraits." George was now gazing more intently at the empty canvass.

"How dare you interrupt my grand vision with such a stupid question," Fred glared at his twin then raised an eyebrow at him as he watched George poking the canvass. Then he shook his head and turned his attention back to his thoughts. 

"I wonder if ol' Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs know anything about the portraits?"

"Come on George, they had better things to do with their time then worry about some stupid pictures of dead people on the walls. I think you've lost you're gobstones. But, lets open up the book and find out what else they have to say."

George opened the book and at once the neat handwriting appeared:

"Excellent job Mischief Makers!!"

"Almost as good as my prank I pulled. Let me tell you about…"

"We don't have time Padfoot."

"You just don't want me to tell about it Prongs because you got in trouble

for it."

"No, we just don't have time for you to talk about you're exploits."

"Besides, I'm the one writing this and I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh pleeeeeeeese Moony."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"No one wants to hear about you're stupid prank, Padfoot."

"You stay out of this Ratman."

"Ratman, huh? Grim"

"Ratman!"

"Grim!"

"Ratman!"

"GrimGrimGrimGrimGrim!!"

"RatmanRatmanRatmanRatman!!"

"Would you two stop it already, you're driving me crazy."  
"I've already told you Moony you _are _crazy."

"I must be to hang around in this book with you guys."

"Heheheh."

"What are you laughing about Prongs?"

"That's just my crazy laughter."

"Yeah, oooookay whatever. Anyway Excellent job Mischief Makers."

"Almost as good as my…"

"Shut-up Padfoot or I'll sick Wormtail on you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You couldn't"

"I could."

"What are you guys doing out here! You're going to loss us points if you haven't already, which I have the sinking feeling you already did," George slammed the book shut as a stern, but young, female voice broke the silence. 

The twins turned around and came face to face with a returned Fat Lady and standing in front of the portrait was Hermione Granger the Gryffindor Prefect. 

"Hello, Miss. Prefect," said George giving Hermione his best I-didn't-cause-any-mischief-to-have-points-taken-away smile that he liked to use.

"Greeting Miss HER-MY-O-NEE," said Fred carefully pronouncing her name because he always liked to pronounce it wrong to annoy her.

"Hmmm, you pronounced it right so you must have done something wrong. Does what you've done have anything to do with why you are out here and not in bed and the fact that we just lost some points?"Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the twins.

"Don't do that Hermione, you look like Percy when you do that," said Fred with a shiver. Hermione only glared at the twins more.

"Ouch. I think she's mad. Why do they have to update the House Points so quickly?" George grimaced.

"There must be a spell to counter the spell on those hour glasses that keep track of the House Points. I wonder what it is." Fred smiled a little.

"Will you guys ever learn?" Hermione said in a long-suffering voice.

"Learn?" said Fred.

"Now, I'm insulted," replied George turning away.

"We've learned loads of stuff. Let me see…" said Fred about to count off all the things they had learned.

Hermione glared and shook her head, "Just stop it you two."

"But, I didn't get to tell you about what we've learned…Never let Filch catch you," said Fred.

"A Filibuster Firework in Potions leads to a detention with Filch," George said grinning then he put on his best Filch Face. "You again Weasleys-Trophy Room! Now! The Muggle way!" 

"We've cleaned that place so may times we should have a trophy for it, it could be called the Weasley's Clean Trophy Room Trophy," said Fred smirking. Hermione continued to glare at them.

"Can't you guys ever be serious?" 

"Isn't Sirius, Harry's Godfather?" asked Fred in a mocking tone.

"We can't be him."

"I wonder what it would be like to be him?" said Fred thoughtfully.

"Harry?"

"No Sirius."

"You can't be serious?" said George smiling

"No, I can't be and neither can you."

"Seriously!?! Being Harry would be boring."

"Just imagine having to live with the Dursley's"

"YUCK!" the twins said together.

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in frustration. It was futile to try and reason with a Weasley Twin, they somehow always out smart you in the end.

"Honestly," was all she said as she turned around and made to go back through the portrait hole. The twins followed not wishing to be stuck outside any longer. 

They entered the common room, which was dimly lit by the dying fire. Hermione turned to the twins and looked at them, her gaze falling on the book George still had clenched to his chest.

"What's that book you have? Don't tell me you've taken to studying or anything dangerous like that," Hermione smirked a little.

"Oh, nothing and we do too study," said George holding the book tighter as Hermione looked at it.

"Oh, didn't George here tell anyone. He's making a Memory Book," invented Fred quickly.

"I am not!"

"Yes, he really is he just doesn't want to admit it. He wants to be able to remember it all and carry his memories with him so he can gaze at them and talk about "those days" He wants to be able to relive those great years here. All his Quidditch Matches, all his bad grades, all the girls he's kissed," Fred smirked at George who was glaring at him but he continued, "Actually he even tells me he doesn't want to leave Hogwarts. He says something about flunking his exams so he can stay longer. I told him not to flunk but to consider a job as a teacher here. I told him he'd be a great teacher. He'd stay forever and ever and end up like Professor Binns."

"Never mind I don't care what the book is and if either of you became teachers I'd die laughing." 

Fred grinned and George stood glaring at Fred. Hermione looked at George for a few minutes before turning her back on them.

"Where are you going, Miss Prefect?"

Hermione turned and looked at them: "I'm going back to bed. I suggest you do the same," she turned and walked towards her dorm without another word. The twins watched her as she left.

"I think she likes you George,' said Fred elbowing him in the ribs.

"Very funny. She only likes books, you know that."

"Well, her and Dean went out for a while last term."

"Yeah and you saw how long that lasted," George's gaze fell on Hermione's path then he shook his head.

"Well, now that we're back in what should we do now?"

"Just as we were doing before. Looking in the book."

George opened the book again:

"You know that was really rude to close the book on us."

"You didn't even warn us."

"Shut-up Wormtail!"

"Now we're getting it from all sides," said George groaning.

"Yes, it was really rude indeed."

"Shut-up Prongs."

"Make me."

"Shut-up. I'm trying to write here."

"Sure you are, Moony."

"Anyway, since you were so rude we're going to leave. But don't despair

we'll return with more mischief again soon."

The book closed by itself and then vanished from George's hands.

"Well, I guess that's why they're called the vanishing files. Now, what?" said Fred yawning and stretching.

"Well, I guess we could go to bed. There's enough time, the sun's just starting to rise," replied George looking out the window and yawning as he did so.

"No you guys don't. Quidditch practice. Now."

"Says who?" said the twins.

"Says me and I'm Captain."

"Great captain," said Fred turning around to face the voice.

"Oh Captain, my Captain," George turned as well and continued to talk. "We bow before the great Seeker Harry Potter."

"Bow, bow. Grovel, grovel!" said the twins as they began to bow to Harry.

Harry stood up straight as if the King. This was an old game that they had been playing since Harry had been elected Captain, "Yes, you lowly Beaters. Beg. Grovel. Bow before my greatness."

"Oh, yes Great One," said the twins grinning the whole time

"So now it's _The Great One_ huh, Harry. Getting a little cocky are we?" said Ron, who was standing at the foot of the stairs to their dormitory, leaning lazily against the wall a smirk on his face. "I don't know if I should Bow, Grovel, Beg or just laugh and spit on you. Without me the team is nothing."

"Oh Great Keeper. Impart to us you're great wisdom," the twins turned their attention to Ron, who smiled at them.

"My wisdom, huh? Well, tackle Harry!!!!!" 

Ron jumped at Harry and the twins followed and soon they we scuffling on the floor.

"Boys."

"I know so immature."

"Well what do you expect?"

"True." 

The four of them looked up from the ground and saw the three faces of Katie, Alicia and Angelina looking at them, bemused looks on their faces.

"I _thought_ we were having Quidditch practice," said Katie, arms folded across her chest.

"If we're not, I'd like to go back to bed," yawned Angelina and Alicia nodded in agreement.

To be Continued…….


	2. Default Chapter Title

# The Return of the Frequently Vanishing Files of 

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Part II

By: WeasleyTwin1

A/N: Well here's the next part. Wish I owned the characters but we all know who really does. Read and Review

"I need more beauty sleep," said Alicia as she stretched out.

"You need beauty sleep, but my dear, whatever for? One as perfect and as beautiful as you cannot be improved upon," said Fred, grinning upside down at her from the floor. Alicia's cheeks reddened at the complement but she fixed Fred with a cold glare nonetheless and said:

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Weasley." 

Fred looked stricken by this statement. "Darn, it always worked before."

"Perhaps, you're losing your charm, Fred," said George as he rose from the bottom of the pile and brushed off his robes and smiled, flirtatiously at Angelina, who shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That can't be true," said Fred as he sat up.

"You know what they say: All good things must come to an end," Katie said, a smile on her face as she looked at Fred. Ron snorted and Harry laughed.

"What is this National Pick on the Weasley Twins Day?" asked Fred as he dusted himself off and rose.

"No, it's just National Pick on Fred Weasley Day," said George.

"And when is National Pick on George Weasley Day?" Fred asked.

"Never, of course,"

"If you guys don't stop all this I'm going back to bed. I was up late working on that Potions Essay, so I could do with a little real sleep and a few Shrivel-Fig-Free dreams," Angelina yawned.

"Well, at least you only had shrivel figs in your dream," Ron shuddered. "I dreamed that my essay on Explosive Potions Ingredients actually exploded. It was a disaster."

"Why does Snape always assign essays to all his classes at the same time?" 

"Who knows. Now, how about we all go back to bed," said George walking towards his dormitory.

"No, you don't. Quidditch practice. Now!" Harry exclaimed pointing towards the portrait hole.

Fred and George exchanged smiles. 

"It's like Oliver never left," said George sighing. "How many times he uttered those same words."

"In that same tone too. It's as if Oliver is here with us now," said Fred.

The twins burst out into mock tears, holding onto one another for support. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. Whenever he tried to act in control of the team Fred and George always pulled this act. They did the same thing at his match pep talks. 

"Just move it alright and enough with the theatrics."

"Can we change first? I've been in these robes all night," said Fred looking at the rumpled condition of his robes. George also pulled at his robes and made vain attempts to iron the wrinkles with his hands.

"No, I'm not falling for that again. The last time you guys stayed up there and went to sleep," 

"It was an accident, honestly," said George looking innocent as Ron stifled another laugh.

"The bed just looked so lonely without someone in it asleep," said Fred.

"Nope, sorry. Come as you are," said Harry a smile on his face at the looks of astonishment on the twins' faces. The girls laughed.

"But, what if someone sees us like this?" there was a combination of mock horror and dismay in George's voice. The twins exchanged looks of fear.

"But we want to look our best on the pitch, " said Fred, a frown on his face.

Ron laughed and then said, "My brothers, the fashion freaks."

"I don't care what you look like so long as the way you play is not a reflection of the way you look," said Harry. The girls sniggered and Ron laughed as he looked at the twins. "Now, lets go team."

Harry led the way out of the portrait hole followed by Katie, Alicia and Angelina. Ron turned and looked at the twins.

"Come on you two," he said.

The twins sighed then followed Ron out.

*

Quidditch practice was long and hard especially since the twins kept missing the bludgers. By the end of practice Harry was frustrated and the twins were bruised as the bludgers had several times hit them when they weren't looking. The team returned to the common room three hours later, just in time for breakfast in the great hall and…

"Class?" Fred groaned.

"Are you sure this is Monday?" George asked Angelina.

"Sure, I'm sure. I wouldn't have bothered to finish Snape's essay if it wasn't."

"That essay is due today?" said Fred in alarm.

"Yeah, don't tell me you didn't do it. You didn't did you?" said Alicia as she noticed both of their faces fall.

"This is going to be a long potions class," said Katie as she put maple syrup on her pancakes.

The twins suddenly found they couldn't stomach breakfast. They just sat there thinking about all the old dreadful things Snape could do to them… thinking of all the new dreadful things he might have thought up to do to them. Then it struck both of them at the same time. They looked at each other and one read they others thoughts perfectly: the mischief they had managed in the Slytherin common room and in Snape's office. What would Snape do to them in class after their little prank? What mode of revenge would he take? Would he take the detention route or think of something worse. Perhaps, he had talked to Dumbledore about it and perhaps, Dumbledore had written to their parents…

"It just has to be the first class,' said Fred a bit of fear creeping into his voice. 

"It's going to be a long day," said George with a grim look on his face as he and Fred rose to follow Katie, Angelina and Alicia to the dungeons. 

"Maybe he won't go into his office," Fred said hopefully, George merely fixed him with a "yeah, right" look as they walked into the classroom and found that Snape had yet to arrive.

"This isn't good," said George, the thought of a Howler becoming more and more prominent in their minds.

"What will Mum say?" Fred whispered.

"About the prank or in the Howler?" George asked as he watched the door where Snape usually entered.

"Both."

George shrugged. Then he began to wonder why there were so worried. They had pulled loads of pranks before, why should this one be any different? Was it because it involved a professor or was it their lack of sleep that was causing all this unnecessary worrying? 

"Hello, class," Snape said from the back of the room as he entered, his robes sweeping out behind him in a swirl of black. 

The twins exchanged nervous looks. Snape never entered from the door the students all did.

"This can't be good," said Fred.

To be continued….


	3. Default Chapter Title

Return of the Frequently Vanishing Files of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs….Chapter III: Something Funny is Going On

# By: WeasleyTwin1

"Is it just me or does he seem happy?" Fred asked George quietly as Professor Snape passed by their cauldron. George shrugged and watched Snape make his way towards the front of the room.

Alicia turned to Fred and George with raised eyebrows, as did Angelina and Katie from across the room. The twins shrugged in response and turned their attention back to Snape as he turned to face the class, his black robes swirling out behind him as he turned. A little smile came across his features but he hid it quickly with a scowl. Fred and George exchanged questioning looks that plainly said, "Was that a smile we saw?" 

"Today…" Snape glared at the class, his eyes lingering on the Gryffindors seated in the back of the room. 

"Today we shall have a pop quiz."

The whole class groaned. This was usually a cause for Snape to remove points but he seemed to ignore the protests. He merely glared as he raised his wand and pointed it towards the class. Many in the front row of the room pulled back in fear, one even covered her face, to try and avoid Snape's wrath. But, all that happened was the appearance above each table of a rolled piece of parchment that continued to revolve in the air above each student's head. Nice new parchment. Fred and George exchanged curious glances. Snape had not taken points and had given them new parchment to do a pop quiz on. Snape's gaze passed over the class again as he continued to talk.

"You have the whole class time to finish this exam."

Fred and George exchanged glances again; the whole class was now looking at Snape with curious expressions on their face. There was no doubt about it Snape was acting strangely indeed. He had smiled, which he never did. He had NOT taken points for the groaning the class did, which he always did and it was usually a lose of twenty or more points from the whole class. Now, he had given the class the entire class time to finish a pop quiz. You were lucky to get five minutes let alone a whole class period to finish a pop quiz. 

"When you've finished the quiz," Snape looked around the class, "You are free to leave."

The twins and the whole class did a double take. There were whispered questions and strange looks all around the classroom. If Snape heard the whispers he ignored them, as he didn't take any points away again. George nudged Fred and whispered.

"I think he needs to see Madame Pomfrey. He's obviously ill." 

Whereas, Snape had been deaf before he no longer was and fixed George with a penetrating gaze. Then Snape smiled at George in a menacing sort of way. George thought he'd take points for sure this time. But, the point deduction never came and after the brief exchange of looks Snape turned back to the class as Fred and George exchanged dubious looks between themselves.

"Start…Now!"

Each rolled parchments fell onto the table in front of each student and unrolled by itself to reveal a series of twenty-five questions…twenty-five easy questions…really easy questions. Questions even a First Year could've answered and answered quickly. Fred wondered what the hitch was, where was the trick question? But, try as he may Fred was unable to find any hitch or any trick question; they were all straightforward questions that consisted of short one-word answers and multiple-choice questions as well. Covering many things that were common knowledge to the class by this time. There was something missing from the quiz.

"Where is the essay question?" Fred asked, "The impossible essay question."

Snape always seemed to favor essay questions that were impossible to answer in the allotted time he usually reserved for a quiz, which was about five seconds.

George merely shrugged and gave Snape a side ways glance as he walked back to his desk. He thought he saw a grin cross Snape's features as whispers, that again went unpunished, followed his trail. George watched Snape then shook his head and began to answer the questions. Fred was doing the same.

After a few questions, Fred looked up at Snape, who was now seated at his desk, his head resting on his interlaced fingers. Was that a glint of mischievousness in those black eyes? A glint that was quickly covered by an alarming vacant expression. Fred nudged George painfully in the side.

"OUCH! WHA…" George covered his mouth quickly, glanced up at Snape as the class looked up in shock. 

Snape didn't even register that anyone had spoken much less yelled out. Fred was beginning to wonder if the whole class could leave without him knowing. But, he didn't dare test the theory. He merely nodded his head in the direction of Snape. George looked and his jaw drooped in astonishment as he saw the expression worn by Snape. It was a look that the twins knew too well for they wore it often in class, especially History of Magic, when they had quit paying attention to all the things around them and had moved on to mentally planning their next mischief. They exchanged raised eyebrows and both turned their attention quickly back to the quiz.

* * *

"That was just strange," said George as he and Fred left the Potions classroom behind.

"I know," replied Fred, a confused look on his face, "He didn't even blink when we were the first to turn in our parchments."

George nodded in agreement, "I know and he didn't even say anything when we both finished at the same time. Usually, he docks house points and gives each of us a zero."

"Yeah, I wonder what's up with him."

The twins continued down the dungeon hallway back towards the Great Hall. They heard Peeves in one of the classrooms, throwing chalk and cursing Professor McGonagall. They wondered what Professor McGonagall had done to Peeves this time to cause him to use that particular string of curses. They continued to walk, leaving Peeves and his fit behind them.

"Who knows what's up with Snape," George said a frown on his face. He stopped walking and turned an amazed face at Fred.

"You don't think that Snape found our prank…"

"Funny?" they both said at the same time.

Fred grinned and shook his head. 

"I don't know. It's strange though, the way he's acting all out of character and such."

George nodded.

"I know. Did you see that look on his face?"

"You mean the thinking one? The one that says: "I have a brain and I'm using it" That look?"

The twins grinned at each other and laughed at the joke. Suddenly, there was a fury of movement to their right and Peeves suddenly appeared, blocking their path.

"Ahhhh, Ickle students. In the dungeon hallway. Skiving off on the Potions Master," Peeves said the Potions Master part with a certain amount of sarcasm in it.

"Shut up, Peeves!" said the twins as they tried to pass him. But he zoomed in front of them.

"I should tell…I should. Only right!"

The twins exchanged conspiratorial grins.

"Oh, don't' tell Peeves, please!" begged George.

"You can't tell on us. We'll get loaded with detentions if they found us skiving off on Potions," said Fred angrily.

Then George's eyes got big and he pulled on Fred's sleeves and pointed a shaking finger behind Peeves.

"The…," George could hardly get the words out, he breathed deeply and said barely above a whisper, "The...Bloody Baron!!!" 

Peeves glared at the twins, twisted up his evil face and crossed his arms.

"I'll not fall for that…no Peevesi is smarter then that." 

George looked disheartened. He shrugged his shoulders and said:

"You're right Peeves, he's not there…we can't get anything past you,"

Peeves looked pleased by this a bobbed up and down for a while in the air, a smile on his face. Then suddenly he shook his head and glared at them.

"I'll have to tell now…Ickle students shouldn't be out of class…Potions Master will be angry!"

"Hello, Professor McGonagall!" Fred waved cheerily past Peeves. 

George looked up and his face broke out into a smile to as he waved. Peeves got a panicked expression on his evil face and without even turning…

POP!

Peeves had disappeared. There was a zooming sound echoing down the hall that was the only sign of Peeves' departure down the hall back towards the Potions classroom. The twins listened and when Peeves was out of earshot began to laugh.

"That was great!"

"I can't believe he fell for that."

"Peevesi is smarter then that you know."

They laughed again.

"He was gone in a flash."

"He didn't even look behind him"

"That look on his face was golden"

Soon the twins were doubled over in laughter, which was echoing down the hall. George breathed heavily and spoke.

"I wonder what he did that's got him afraid of Professor McGonagall?"

"Who…"

"WEASLEY!!!"

"…knows." 

Fred finished as the twins jumped and looked up to come face to face with the stern glare of Professor McGonagall. They put on their best We're-Innocent-Of-Any-Mischief smiles on their faces.

"Greetings Professor, Lovely day."

"Yes it is, isn't it?" said George as he breathed deeply.

The effect was lost though as George began to cough, the musty smell of the dungeon catching in his throat. He doubled over with coughs that lasted for several minutes. Fred had to slap him on the back several times, which knocked the breath out of him. 

Professor McGonagall watched them, a suspicious look on her face, as they always seemed to use the weather as a diversionary tactic for any mischief that they had planned.

Finally, George recovered and breathing heavily looked up at Professor McGonagall. Who glared down at him. He flashed a weak smile and said:

"You would think that on a day as lovely as this they would air out the dungeon. I mean it really could use it. I bet it's never been aired out." 

Fred covered his eyes and sighed heavily, shaking his head in disbelief. The idea sounded completely ludicrous, as there were not windows in the dungeon and no doors that lead outside, as the dungeon was many feet below the ground. Fred fixed George with a glare. Professor McGonagall fixed the twins with a glare over her square glasses.

"What are you two doing in the hallway roaming around? You're supposed to be in Potions. You're not skiving off are you?"

"We're _not_ skiving off," said George indignantly.

"We finished Professor Snape's quiz and he said we were free to go when we finished."

"He's been acting really strange. I think he needs to see Madam Pomfrey," said George seriously.

Fred nodded in agreement. Professor McGonagall fixed them with another glare.

"Oh, really?" she crossed her arms and looked at the twins with raised eyebrows, "What mischief are you planning."

The twins looked shocked that she would even suggest that they would cause any trouble at all.

"Mischief…"

"…us?"

"Never." 

"We're perfect model students," said Fred throwing out his chest in a perfect imitation of Percy.

"I'm surprised that we were not picked to be co-Head Boys," said George, crossing his arms and looking at Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

They both looked at Professor McGonagall, who only narrowed her eyes and tapped her foot. 

Female voices echoed down the hall towards the Potions classroom and soon Alicia, Angelina and Katie came into view.

"Is it true, Professor Snape let you out of class early," barked Professor McGonagall as she glared at the girls.

Before they could answer though Fred and George sighed and moaned, looking upset and distraught, as they struck melodramatic poses.

"You don't believe us?" moaned George.

"Our perfect record holds no weight, Professor," said Fred, his voice muffled as he had his face covered.

Katie, Angelina and Alicia smirked at their antics. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes as she watched the production of Fred and George as it continued.

"You'd take their word over ours," said George, pointing an accusing finger at the girls.

"Perfect record, huh?" snorted Professor McGonagall, "Now if you're referring to you're perfect detention record…"

The twins looked horror stricken that she would even assume they would get detentions, let alone have a perfect record.

"Us?"

"Detention?"

"How, could you say a thing like that Professor?"

The twins looked down at the ground and held onto each other, frowns covering their faces. 

"We're really hurt."

Professor McGonagall turned back to the girls, a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Well…"

"It's true, Professor Snape let us out early," said Katie.

"He's acting really weird, Professor. Perhaps he should talk to Madam Pomfrey or something," said Angelina real concern in her voice.

Professor McGonagall frowned a little and her brow furrowed in concentration. Then she seemed to brush whatever her thought was aside.

"Very well. You three get back to the tower. I need to talk with Mr. and Mr. Weasley here."

The girls nodded then walked past Professor McGonagall. Angelina gave George a grin, he grinned and waved back. Then the twins tried to walk away too. Professor McGonagall stepped in front of them.

"Oh, sorry."

"You wanted us to stay?" asked George his eyes still on Angelina.

"Yes."

Professor McGonagall looked at each of them over her glasses. The twins gazed back at her ready to hear what she was going to say.

"You two will serve your detentions…"

"Detention!!!" the twins exclaimed in unison, striking their melodramatic poses again.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, don't ruin our perfect reputation with a detention," said George pleadingly.

"We're trying to be good role models for the younger students," said Fred looking at her, "If you give us a detention you'll destroy our credibility."

Professor McGonagall crossed her arms and tapped her foot a slight mischievous look in her eyes.

"I don't know what world you two are living in but in the real world the two role model, perfect students are going to loose another hundred points for Gryffindor."

Both looked scandalized by her words. Then they crossed their arms and looked at Professor McGonagall very seriously.

"What have Harry and Ron done this time?" said Fred reproachfully.

"We'll have to give them a good talking to."

"I thought Gryffindor meant more to them."

"What did they do Professor?"

"Did they set fireworks in the hallway?"

"We're they wand fighting in your class again?"

"Did they set a Dung Bomb off in Potions class?"

"Did they torment Mrs. Norris?"

"We're they tormenting the younger students…again?"

"I've told them about that!"

Fred and George exchanged angry looks.

"Ron picks on those Creevy Brothers all the time."

"I've told them, especially Ron not to annoy the younger students, but he never listens to me."

Professor McGonagall fixed them with a glare. The twins frowned.

"Something worse then that then...?"

"Did they steal something of Dumbledore's?"

"Something of yours?"

"What will Mum say?"

Fred turned to George a fear covering his face.

"I know what she'll say…"You we're suppose to watch him!""

""How could you let that happen!""

They turned to Professor McGonagall again but still she wore the same expression on her face.

"Did they kill someone…?"

"No, _they_ didn't do anything." 

Fred and George sighed in relief but shared a smile.

"You two will report to Mr. Filch tonight at Eight O'clock. He'll tell you more. Now, get back to the tower."

"But, Professor McGonagall, we were going to the library."

She fixed the twins with a yeah, right look.

"You two in the library…? You wouldn't be studying by chance. That would just be dangerous."

George clinched his chest, as if stabbed in the heart. He fell against Fred who had to work hard to support George's unexpected weight.

"Touché, Professor," said George, "You have killed me with a few words."

"Filch! Tonight! Eight o'clock!"

"The scandal of it all."

Professor McGonagall left them standing there, a hint of a smile on her face as she walked back towards the Great Hall. She really liked the twins and their antics; she was going to miss them when they were gone. They made her feel so young as she bantered with them and watched their productions as they opened around her. They were very energizing, those Wealsey Twins

The twins listened to Professor McGonagall's retreating footsteps until they didn't echo off the walls any longer. Then they broke out into laughter again.

"That was a pretty good act," said George smiling, "Too bad she didn't fall for it."

George grinned back.

"It was wasn't it?"

They continued to laugh as they followed the path back to the Great Hall and then to Gryffindor Tower.

A/N: Well here it is…you're happy now right? The next part is coming its called Detention Mischief Managed. This part would've been up sooner but the Vanishing Files pulled a little disappearing act on my computer and the file vanished without being saved after my computer froze…so, that's why it took so long. Enjoy this part and before you ask Moony and company come back in the next part. Read and review…J


	4. Default Chapter Title

Return of the Frequently Vanishing Files of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

By: WeasleyTwin1

Chapter: Four-Detention Mischief Managed

The rest of the day flew by and soon Fred and George found themselves waiting, as they often did, for Filch outside his office. 

"Wonder where the Old Squib is?" said George as he peered through the keyhole, looking for any sing of Filch within.

"Well we'd know more if you hadn't given Harry the Map," said Fred a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Well, what do we need it for now. I mean we know all the passages," George replied as he checked the doorknob and found the office to be locked. He grinned to himself.

"For starters we'd know where Filch was right now."

"I never thought that you would want to see Filch this badly," sniggered George as he took out a lock pick and inserted it into the keyhole on the door and proceeded to twist it around. He frowned and stuck out his tongue in concentration. 

"Are you losing your touch? Alas, a sad day this is…the great George Weasley…"

There was a click and George grinned.

"After you."

Fred shook his head and smiled as he entered the office and found it to be Filch free.

"Wonder where the git is?"

George sniggered again and looked around the office for anything interesting that Filch might have left lying around for them to pick up.

"Is this acting strange thing contagious? If it is stay away from me…especially if I'm going to start worrying about Filch or Snape in the end."

Fred began to walk towards George a gross look on his face, dragging his leg behind him.

"I have a plague…Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!"

Fred reached out for George but he moved quickly out of the way. George stuck his tongue out at Fred as he missed him. Fred glared as he reached out again and grabbed the sleeve of George's robe. 

"I have you!!!"

"Yikes!!!!" yelled George in falsetto and mock fear. "Get away!"

George threw some powder at Fred and soon Fred was covered in a thin layer of yellow powder that then turned green, then red, and then purple.

"I'll get you for this one!"

George stuck his tongue out as he rubbed some of the powder from the sleeve of his robe.

"You still haven't gotten me back for the last prank I pulled on you."

Fred glared then without warning he threw a vial of colored liquid at George. George moved out of the way and the vial instead hit Filch who suddenly stumbled through a tapestry on the right side of the way. 

"Weasleys!!!!" he exclaimed in his raspy voice, which was punctuated with heavy breathing. 

The twins froze and stifled laughter as Filch was soon covered in many colors. Filch, of course didn't see the new addition to his façade. 

"How did you get in here!?!"

"The door was unlocked," said Fred matter of factly. 

Filch rounded on his, his eyes bulging wildly.

"Unlocked, was it?!?" 

Filch continued to mumble incoherently as he pulled out a huge fill on the Twins, which was labeled:

Weasley, Fred and George,

Seventh Year, 

File 50 of ???

While Filch looked through the file with great enthusiasm the Twins tried in vain not to laugh as Filch was now an avocado green color. George stuck his finger in his mouth and acted like he was puking. Fred stifled his laughter by shoving his hand into his mouth. George began to act like he was gagging as Filch continued to look into the file…then suddenly Filch exclaimed…

"The Trophy Room!"

"Aw! Not again!"

"But, we were just there…last week."

"Trophy Room!" he cried again rising from his seat and charging the Twins, his eyes bulging so much that they were in danger of popping right out of his face. 

"All right! All right! Don't have a cat!" 

Mrs. Norris chose that time to pop her head around Filch's leg and meow indignantly at the Twins. Fred and George nearly laughed but they managed to make it out of his office before going to pieces, as laughter was punishable in the presence of Filch. 

"Perfect timing! Maybe, Mrs. Norris isn't all that bad," said George. 

Fred laughed.

"What?!"

"Now, you're doing it acting just as strangle as I was."

George smirked at Fred and soon they both began to laugh as they made their way towards the Trophy Room.

*

The Trophy Room was, of course, spotless, as Fred and George, Harry and Ron, Colin and Dennis and about six other pairs of people had recently scrubbed it for detention. 

"Ah, home away from home," said George taking in the room and the heavy smell of polish.

"Yep," Fred looked around and smiled, as he caressed a nearby case, "How many of our days have been spent in this very room."

"Counting today," George quickly calculated, then shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I bet it's been over half our days here."

"Ah, the memories."

"It's like walking down memory lane."

They laughed as they began to walk around the room. 

"This was the first Trophy I polished," said George fondly.

"Here's the one I did first. It's still an ugly Trophy. I don't care who is came from."

Fred was pointing to a Trophy emblazoned with Gryffindor's Coat of Arms. George laughed as they continued to walk around the room. 

"You know what? They should have a Trophy for us. The Weasley Twins Own Trophy Room Cleaning Award~for dedicated cleaners everywhere, to be awarded to those that enjoy cleaning the Trophy Room and spend much of their Hogwarts years in the Trophy Room," said George.

"Yeah, of course they could just call it the Most Detentions Served Trophy."

George laughed as they finished walking around the room meeting in the middle.

"Well, what should we do?" asked George looking fondly around the room.

Fred shrugged as they both looked around the clean Trophy Room. 

BANG!

The twins jumped and turned around. There was none behind them but their attention was soon drawn to a book on the floor that was crawling towards them. Fred picked it up a large grin growing on his face. He opened the dark green bound book and at once a messing handwriting appeared on the title page. The Twins exchanged grins as they read the words as they swept across the page:

Padfoot's Own Guide To Trophy Room/Detention Mischief Making

Oh, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs helped too

Just a little though

A very little

So little in fact that they are barley worth mentioning.

"Oh gee thanks for the great intro Padfoot"

"You're welcome. I liked it too."

"Hardly worth mentioning, huh?"

"Nope."

"Where would you be without us?"

"A lot better off then I am now I bet."

"Sure, whatever you say, Padfoot."

"Better off then in Azkaban…"

"Oh, Moony don't start with that I'm going to Azkaban thing. It's old."

"But, that's what I saw in Divination. Oh, by the way, you missed him."

"Huh?"

"You missed hitting George with the book."

"You always did have bad aim, Padfoot."

"Look, Wormtail."

"I'm looking."

"Ha, ha, ha. Anyway, I wasn't going to hit him with the book. I'm not

that mean."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really. I'm a perfect student and role model."

"Uh, oh…he's suffering from illusions of grandeur."

"I am not."

"Then someone had Wizard Napped the real Sirius."

"Sirius-ly."

"Oh no what will we do!!" 

"Call out the Wizard Police!"

"Wonder how long ago this happened."

"Guys…"

"Maybe he's been missing the whole time."

"What if he was never the real Sirius Black!"

"Tell us, what have you done with the real Sirius Black?"

"Ve have vays to make you talk."

"Guys…"

"I'll make the Veritaserum to make him talk."

"Moony! If you try and give me a potion _you_ made…"

"Hey! I wasn't that bad at Potions…"

The book's handwriting stopped and Fred and George wondered if that was all that was written in the book. Then, suddenly a spark came from the book and was followed by a loud bang and the book fell to the floor emitting sparks in different colors. Fred and George watched as the book bounded around the Trophy Room, banging loudly, shooting out sparks, the occasional yellow stars and a terrible stench. This went on for sometime. Then the book finally stopped moving but was still showering the room with colored lights and glitter. Soon the book laid still, a small gray cloud flowing from it. Fred walked towards the book and reached his hand out to pick it up as a muted bang issued from it. A thick cloud of black smoke circled George as he coughed and tried to wave the cloud away. The stench of the cloud was incredible and Fred and George choked on the smell before becoming use to it. They opened the book and saw written already on the page.

"I WIN!!!!"

"No, you didn't Wormtail!"

"Man, that Extra Stink Dung Bomb really stunk."

"Hehehehehehehe!"

"What's so funny, Moony."

"I'm not telling."

"Anyway, Weasley Twins, you have in your hand the pivotal Vanishing File."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Shut up, guys!"

"This book contains many secrets…"

"I have some secrets I could tell, how about the time…"

"Shut up, Wormtail!"

"You never were good at keeping secrets."

"I am too, Moony…I never told anyone you were a wer…"

"ANYWAY!!! This volume contains many secrets and several ideas

for making mischief in the Trophy Room while serving detention."

"Man, Detention sucks! That old git!"

"All the times we spent in the Trophy Room we should've been given a trophy."

"Hear, hear!"

"Where, where…"

"Don't start that again…it's old."

"As old as your socks?"

"Man! That's just wrong!"

"When was the last time you changed them?"

"I bet it was back in our Hogwarts days…"

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Very funny. I don't know if I can much more of your jokes."

"Talking about jokes I heard one about a Werewolf the other day…"

There was a long pause before the writing appeared again. Fred and George exchanged looks.

"That joke was just wrong."

"It's totally untrue about werewolves…"

"I have a joke…"

"Ja…Prongs, you are a joke…Look at me Head Boy."

"Hey, you just have Head Boy envy…"

"Oh, yeah…riiiight. I don't think so."

"Well, at least you're not a Head Boy wannabe like Moony here."

"Hey!"

"I'll just let them continue to fight. The mischief to manage here is endless and the 

possibilities are wonderful. Especially since we've left all future Mischief Makers

something…somethings I should say to use."

"Good old Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," said Fred grinning.

"Can't wait to see what they have for us this time."

"Here's what you need to know…"

"Do you think that you can remember it all, Padfoot?"

"Yes, oh great Head Boy, I can remember it all. You would think I never remembered

anything. Honestly! Go to the far east corner of the room."

Fred and George followed the instructions as they continued to read the book as the writing began to fly across the page and became messier.

"Calm down Padfoot…they'll never be able to read your writing."

"Very funny. You will find a small brick that will turn green when you touch your wand to it."

"A small brick? You don't remember which one it was do you?"

"Yes, I do…it was the small one."

"They where all small in the Trophy Room, Padfoot."

"This is how we met by the way. Padfoot here was trying to get into Diagon Alley."

"Yeah, only he couldn't remember how to get it."

"We had to help him…well, Prongs did."

"How did you ever go onto platform 9 and ¾?"

"His Mommy was with him then…"

"Owwwww, Help me Mommy!"

"Shut up, Wormtail!"

Fred pulled out his wand and began tapping the bricks on the wall. It was several minutes before they found the right brick…it was at the very bottom of the wall and it wasn't small it was long and thin, like a map drawer in the library. 

"Told you it wasn't small."

"Shut up, Wormtail!"

"Make me."

"You've gotten so brave…what's up with that?"

"It happens."

"Miracles do happen you know."

"Hey…"

"Sorry, Wormtail. It must be a miracle coming from you."

"Hehehehe…"

"So you've found the brick and it's turned green. Little handles should appear. Go ahead and open it…"

"Cruel trick there, Padfoot."

"Sorry, Moony, that they way the spell worked."

The handles on the drawer we carved in wrought silver, with lion's heads. Carefully, the Twins opened the drawer still remembering about the biting teacup. There was no trap on the drawer to their surprise…but inside the drawer was a Mischief Makers delight. All kinds of items lined the inside, Fillibuster Fireworks, Stink Pellets, Dung Bombs and all the usual items then there were things that the Twins had never seen. Fred picked a small bottle that looked like it contained a small rain cloud while George picked a vial of a strange iridescent liquid, next to it was a bottle of colored powders.

"There is another level under the top one. So much to use!"

"Yes, all the times we used some of those things."

"Ah, the memories!"

"All the times we had to spend in another detention cleaning the room

after one of those pranks went off."

"Some of those colored powders were hard to scrub off. And some of them 

never came off."

"Yeah, and we spent more time in detention because Filch thought we hadn't

cleaned the room."

"Whine, whine, whine…"

"You whined the most, Padfoot."

"So. Anyway, there is a list of all the items in here."

"We restocked it all before we left."

"Then, Moony here checked up on it again recently."

"Yep, I did."

"Huh?" Fred looked at George, "How could that have been done…?"

George shrugged as he placed the bottles back in the drawer and looked back to the book.

"Here is the list. Many of the items we made ourselves. So enjoy."

The Twins took in the list it contained over one hundred items in all. Many of the items they couldn't wait to try and others…others would be used for that special prank.

"Who would've thought," said Fred in amazement.

"We owe so much to these guys…" said George as he examined one of the Fireworks closely.

"There's more."

"Much more as a matter of fact."

"More?" said the Twins in unison.

"Oh, yes. This is only one of our many secret stashes. But, you have mischief to

manage. So get to it. Good things come to those that wait…"

"Oh, a deep thought for you wasn't it?"

"Just shut up, Prongs."

"Good luck Weasley Twins!"

The book then vanished with a pop from George's hand. 

"Well to the mischief," said George looking into the drawer.

Fred grinned and began to pull items out of the drawer. They made their way around the room setting a Firework there a Stink Pellet there. Around the whole room they placed Moony's Own Motion Sensitive, Invisible, Timed, Delayed Reaction Fireworks. Around the entrance they placed these and Egyptian Glitter Powder. Extra Stink Stink Pellets and Small but Huge Sting Dung Bombs graced the whole room. Small Onyx Figures, cast by Moony, of animal were hidden in each corner waiting in silence to jump the next person to enter the room. Two Miniature Plants of Holding guarded the entrance and in the middle of the room, the Bottle Rain cloud hide waiting to drench the unsuspecting. 

The Twins turned around in the entrance and looked around the room. It looked just as it did when they came, spotless.

"Wonder who will get the brunt of this prank?"

"Let's hope it's not us."

George thought about it then grinned.

"That might be fun though."

"You might be right. Let's hope its Filch."

They laughed. 

"What do you say to a late night snack after all that work?" said George looking into the room.

"Detentions make one hungry."

"Yes, they do…to the kitchens then?"

"Yes! I'm starving."

"Me too, " said George.

With a backwards glance at the deceivingly normal room the Twins left.

A/N: Well there you go. You'll have to wait for the next part to see who gets hit with the prank. J. K. Rowling owns the characters. A friend of mine and me own all those new Mischief Devises.Cheers~WeasleyTwin1~


End file.
